cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier
' Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier' is a 2001 anime series retelling of the original manga, updating the 1964-1967 stories serialized in Weekly Shonen King and Weekly Shonen Magazine, as well as including select stories from later runs of the series. It was directed by Jun Kawagoe, and premiered on TV Tokyo on October 13, 2001, running until September 29, 2002. This incarnation also has an OVA special consisting of episodes 49-51, which are not in continuity with the main series (1-48). These special episodes are a loose adaptation of Shotaro Ishinomori's final work before his death, Cyborg 009: Conclusion GOD'S WAR. These episodes ran in the weeks after the wrap-up of the main plot line, concluding on October 14, 2002. Overview In creating this adaptation, the intent was to mainly adapt "Birth", "Assassins", "Mythos" and "Underground Empire of Yomi", and have the four arcs make up the main composition of the series while adding a contemporary spin to the storyline. Yomi would also mark the end of the series, as Ishinomori had first intended. To spread out the time between these four arcs and develop the characters further, newly-created stories were devised, along with loosely sourcing from stories in the Adventure King, Shojo Comic, and Weekly Shonen Sunday runs of the manga. The "Vietnam" arc would be re-purposed for a two-part mini-arc involving the fictional country of Muamba (along with providing a revised backstory for Cyborg 008), while the side-stories "A Phantom Dog" and "The Aurora Strategy" were also picked to be adapted. As a way of keeping historical references in some backstories and as a way of creating a generational gap in the team, the creative team also introduced the concept of the "First Generation Cyborgs" and "Second Generation Cyborgs": 001-004 had actually been abducted and remodeled in the early 1960s, but were frozen for 40 years due to the technology not being up to par with what Black Ghost wanted. Some characters also underwent significant change to their personality as well (seen most significantly with Cyborgs 002 and 004). Characters The 00 Cyborgs *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Cyborg 009 Allies Dr. Isaac Gilmore Enemies Black Ghost *Skull Cyborg Assassins *Cyborg 0010 *Cyborg 0011 *Cyborg 0012 *Cyborg 0013 The Mythos Cyborgs *Apollo *Artemis *Hera *Pan *Poseidon *Achilles *Minotaur *Atlas *Nereus *Dr. Gaia The Mutant Warriors *Cain *Lina *Mii *Phil *Dr. Gamo Whisky The Yomi Kingdom *The Zattan *Van Vogt Episode List Season 1 #The Birth #The Escape #The Assassin of Flash #At the End of the Battle #Tears of Steel #Search for the Professor #Defeat the Invisible Opponent #Friend #Satan of the Deep Sea #Operation Auroras #Christmas Eve Mirage #Mystical Island #London Fogs #The Land of Reunions #Goodbye, My Friend #Breaking In #The Final Battle #The Story of a Struggling Restaurant #The Hero #A Phantom Dog #The Fossils of Evil #Attack of the Gods #Mythology Arises #Artemis #Mythos, The Final Chapter #Gilmore's Notes Season 2 #Little Visitors #The Awakening #The Blue Earth #Computopia #Monster Island #Man or Machine? #Frozen Time #The Pharaoh's Curse #The City of Wind #The Frozen Land #The Night of the Star Festival #Black Ghost Lives #The New Assassins #Gamo's Revenge #Future Fury #To Tomorrow #Old Friends #Nightmare of Van Bogoot #Good-Bye, My Dolphin #Go Underground! #Rise of the Demon #Yomi Group #When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star.... Production Staff *Director: Jun Kawagoe *Producer: Takayuki Nagasawa *Planning: Kenichi Ohashi, Kouki Toshiharu, Keisuke Iwata *Supervisor: Akira Onodera (for Ishimori Productions) *Series Configuration: Shinsuke Onishi *Character and Mecha Design: Naoyuki Konno *Art Director: Yusuke Takeda, Hiroshi Kato, Akihiro Hirasawa *Color Design: Sachiko Harada *Director of Photography: Ryosuke Ohmae *Editing: Jun Takuma *Sound Director: Miwa Iwanami *Music: Tetsuya Komuro, Akifumi Tada, Hayato Matsuo *Music Production: Avex Mode *Animation: Japan Vistec, Inc. *Ending Illustration: Naoyuki Konno (episodes 1-47) *Production Cooperation: Avex Mode, Hakuhodo *Production and Copyright: TV Tokyo, Japan Vistec, Cyborg 009 Production Committee Japanese Voice Cast *009: Takahiro Sakurai, Takako Honda (009 as a child) *001: Kana Ueda *002: Showtaro Morikubo *003: Satsuki Yukino *004: Nobuo Tobita *005: Akio Ōtsuka *006: Chafurin *007: Chō (credited as Yūichi Nagashima) *008: Mitsuo Iwata *Dr. Gilmore: Mugihito, Nobuyuki Hiyama (younger, ep.38) *Skull: Norio Wakamoto 'Additional Voices' *Dr. Ryan: Jin Yamanoi *Dr. Kozumi: Junpei Takiguchi *0010+/-: Issei Futamata *Hilda: Akiko Koike *0011: Toru Okawa *0012: Sayuri Yamauchi *0013: Kentaro Ito *"Scar Nose" Yasu: Kosuke Okano *Priest: Takehiro Koyama *Scare: Tetsuo Goto *Machine Gun: Mitsuaki Hoshino *Roentgen: Koichi Nagano *Dr. Berg: Aruno Tahara *Zanburozu: Fumihiko Tachiki *Cynthia Findor: Tomoko Kawakami *Dr. Findor: Kazuaki Ito *Jean Arnoul: Nobutoshi Canna *Natalie: Sachiko Kojima *Sophie, Rosa: Yoko Somi *Unbaba: Shozo Iizuka *Kabore: Wataru Takagi *Mamado: Ryotaro Okiayu *Commander Farej: Minoru Inaba *Cathy: Kaori Saiki *Jimmy: Yoshiko Kamei *Dr. Ross: Masaru Ikeda *Dr. Keeley: Yasunori Masutani *Apollo: Akira Ishida *Artemis: Minami Takayama *Minotaur, Nereus, Dr. Kong, Nichol: Tomoya Kawai *Achilles: Hiroshi Yanaka *Hera, Pan: Yu Sugimoto *Poseidon, Atlas: Kiyoyuki Yanada *Dr. Gaia: Ikuya Sawaki *Pal, Kazu: Yuki Tokiwa *Lilo: Tamaki Oka *Mel: Shun Miyazato *Allo, Black Ghost Brain #3: Yuuto Uemura *Blue Beast: Masane Tsukayama *Sandra: Ayako Ito *Carl Eckermann: Shinichiro Miki *Dr. Eckermann: Takko Ishimori *Hachitaro Marukaku: Nobuyuki Kobushi *Dr. Shishigashira: Daisuke Egawa *Dr. Mamushi: Sukekiyo Kameyama *Dr. Dracula: Tomohisa Aso *Dr. Alligator: Sosuke Komori *Dr. Herschel: Masakki Tsukada *Princess Ixquic: Sumi Shimamoto *Tadashi: Mayumi Asano *Mikio: Houko Kuwashima *Alice: Natsuki Yamashita *Joe's mother (as a child): Risa Suzuki *Dr. Brown: Kinryu Arimoto *Lina: Mie Sonozaki *Cain: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Mii: Romi Park *Phil: Mitsuki Saiga *Dr. Gamo Whisky: Seizo Kato, Soichiro Tanaka (younger, ep.38) *Erika Whisky: Hikari Yono *Dr. Isono: Naomi Kusumi *Shinichi Ibaraki: Isshin Chiba, Akiko Koike (child) *Masaru Oyamada: Nobuyuki Kobushi, Ayako Ito (child) *Mary Onodera: Takako Honda *Director Van Vogt: Unsho Ishizuka *Helen, Vena, Aphro, Dinah, Daphne: Yuki Masuda *Black Ghost Brain#1: Kenji Utsumi *Black Ghost Brain#2: Ryoko Kinomiya *Kazu's sister: Risa Shimizu English Voice Cast Note: Due to the dub's non-union status, only the actors for 001-009 and Gilmore were ever credited, and some actors were credited under pseudonyms at the time. Any further voice actor information comes from actors' resumes and outside sources. This list is a work-in-progress. For the sake of replicating the method of crediting used in the dub, some actors will be listed under aliases that they had mostly used at the time the dub was produced in, with their wiki pages reflecting the actual names. Some character names as given in the dub may also differ from the original (see "International Adaptation" section for specifics). *009: Joshua Seth, David Umansky (episodes 5 and 9) *001: Bob Marx (credited as "Robert Klein" in later episodes) *002: Sparky Allen *003: Midge Mayes *004: Jim Taggert *005: John Daniels (role mistakenly credited to David Umansky) *006: Steve Kramer *007: Michael Sorich, Richard Hayworth (younger self, in "London Fogs") *008: Mario *Professor Gilmore: Sy Prescott *Scarl ("Black Ghost"): Richard Epcar (uncredited) 'Additional Voices (uncredited)' *Dr. Ryan: Jake Carpenteria *Professor Kozumi, Poseidon: Ray Michaels *Hilda, Artemis, Vena: Lia Sargent *0010+/-, Jean-Paul, Apollo, Hachitaro Marukaku, Phil: Richard Hayworth *0011, Black Ghost Brain#1: James Lyon *0012, Cathy : Melora Harte *0013, Commander Farej, Claus Van Bogoot: David Lucas *Machine Gun, Achilles, Dr. Gaia, Pal, Cain, Shinichi Ibaraki: David Umansky *Roentgen: Gil Starberry *Scare, Dr. Beruku: Dave Lelyveld *"Scar-Nose" Yasu: Jackson Daniels *Zanburozu, Dr. Alligator: Jake Martin *Cynthia Findoru: Julie Maddalena *Professor Findoru, Dr. Ross: Jeremy Platt *Natalie: Deanna Morris *Rosa, Ms. Tsuyama, Sandra, Daphne, Black Ghost Brain#2, Kazu: Jane Alan *Mamado: Dan Rasner *Jimmy, Mikio, Black Ghost Brain#3: Barbara Goodson *Dr. Kiley: Terry Roberts *Hera, Mai: Sonja S. Fox *Minotaur, Dr. Kong, Blue Beast, Zattan soldier: John Smallberries *Dr. Eckermann: Abe Lasser *Carl Eckermann: Steve Areno *Dr. Mamushi: Tom Charles *Dr. Dracula: G. Gordon Baer *Dr. Herschel, Dr. Gamo Asimov: Anthony Mozdy *Princess Ixquic, Mary Onodera, Kazu's sister: Wendee Lee *Tadashi: Mona Marshall *Alice: Reba West *Nicholas: Jeff Nimoy *Lina: Cindy Alexander *Masaru Oyamada: Rafael Antonio *Helen: Michelle Ruff *Aphro: Tara Malone *Dinah: Julie Taylor Latin American Voice Cast As the credits were Sony's English ones, the information for this dub and others comes from secondary sources such as resumes, ADR company information, and voice identification. *009: Irwin Daayán, Laura Torres (as a child) *001: Maru Guzmán *002: Ricardo Mendoza *003: Ilia Gil *004: Luis Alfonso Mendoza *005: Enrique Cervantes *006: Pedro D'Aguillon Jr. *007: Roberto Mendiola *008: Emmanuel Rivas *Professor Gilmore: Humberto Vélez *Scarl ("Fantasma Negro"): Humberto Solórzano 'Additional Voices' *Professor Kozumi: Esteban Siller *0010+/-: Salvador Delgado *0012: Magda Giner *0013, Nicholas: Eduardo Garza *Hilda: Ariadna Rivas *Jean-Paul Arnoul, Apollo, Shinichi Ibaraki: Luis Daniel Ramírez *Natalie, Lina: Circe Luna *Sophie, Hera: Belinda Martínez *Rosa, Dinah: Patricia Acevedo *Kabore: Martin Soto *Mamado: Rafael Rivera *Minotaur: Herman López *Achilles: Maynardo Zavala *Artemis, Sandra: Gaby Willer *Pal: Victor Ugarte *Dr. Eckermann: Alejandro Illescas *Princess Ixquic, Mary Onodera, Daphne, Kazu: Isabel Martiñon *Dr. Gamo Asimov: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Erika Asimov: Sylvia Garcel *Cain: Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Mai: Rocio Garcel *Phil: Benjamín Rivera *Claus Van Bogoot: José Luis Orozco *Helen: Carla Falcón *Vena: Laura Ayala *Aphro: Rossy Aguirre Brazilian Portuguese Voice Cast *009: Christiano Torreão *001: Marcelo Garcia *002: Duda Espinoza *003: Sylvia Salustti *004: Hamilton Ricardo *005: Oziel Monteiro *006: Waldir Fiori *007: Sérgio Stern *008: Guilherme Briggs *Professor Gilmore: José Santa Cruz *Scarl ("Espectro"): Dário de Castro Theme Music Opening "What's the Justice?" (Episodes 2-47) Performed by GLOBE. This song was also used as the ending theme for episode 1. Ending *"Genesis of Next" by GLOBE (Episodes 2-26) *"Starting from Here" by GLOBE (Episodes 27-38) *"I Do" by Fayray (Episodes 39-47, "Yomi Group") The English dub by Sony Pictures (as well as adaptations sourced from it) replaced the opening theme with a shortened instrumental from the series' score, while "Genesis of Next" was the only ending theme to be used, with a few of its verses cut for time constraints. The TV airings of the English dub also replaced the early instance of "What's the Justice?" in episode 1's ending with "Genesis of Next", though the original theme is intact in the uncut DVD release. International Adaptations Unless otherwise specified, most countries that received the 2001 series used the materials from Sony Pictures' English dub due to them holding the international rights. The countries required to use the English adaptation as a base included France, Brazil, Saudi Arabia, and Mexico (along with other Spanish-language Latin American countries). US English Dub (Sony Pictures/Point.360, 2003-2004) This adaptation has the distinction of being the second anime television series of the franchise to be broadcast in the US, and the first to be dubbed into English. It was broadcast on Cartoon Network through 2003-2004, with the first season airing on Toonami. However the dub never managed to air in its entirety on the network, as although all the episodes had been dubbed, Toonami had only acquired the first 26 episodes for broadcast on their block. The latter half of the show ran through 2004 in a late-night slot at 1:30am, with Cartoon Network abruptly cutting the series off at episode 47. However, the recap episode "The Yomi Group" and Episode 48 aired overseas in Australia and the UK, as did the English dub of the "God's War" OVA arc (as those three episodes were dubbed as part of the series package). The English dub of the "God's War" episodes and "The Yomi Group" remain difficult to find. The dub was also edited for time and some content, and some episodes (such as 48) took significant liberties with the script. These content edits and script changes also cropped up in foreign dubs that based their scripts off of the English adaptation. The early episodes initially ran in a less-edited format on Toonami, but were later censored for reruns after complaints, as well as Cartoon Network's Standards & Practices department realizing that certain objectionable language had slipped by for the TV Y-7 rating. The offending lines were either simply muted, or muted and later redubbed by Sony (ie: "The Assassin of Flash" originally having 0010- refer to himself as the 00 cyborgs' "Brother from Hell", which was initially muted in later airings before being redubbed with "Brother gone bad".). The editing increased for the later episodes, particularly the Yomi arc, which encountered various cuts to remove on-screen violence and death. Adding to the frustrations of fans, this incarnation of the series has never received a full DVD release. Only 2 discs of the series (containing 4 episodes each) were released by Columbia TriStar in 2004 along with an 8-episode "uncut" bilingual release, while Sony Pictures Australia had released episodes 1-25 on DVD, covering up to the end of the "Mythos" arc. All bilingual DVD sets were controversial for their usage of "dubtitles" in the subtitle track, as well as poor video quality and incorrect opening/ending sequences used for some episodes. In 2011, in response to fans hoping for the series to be released on Sony's streaming service Crackle, a Sony representative would state that they were legally unable to stream the series due to rights issueshttp://www.japanator.com/post.phtml?pk=17012 "Sony Takes a Dive into Streaming Anime", Japanator. Retrieved April 4, 2015.. As of 2015, the dub still appears to be in limbo due to the unexplained rights issues, which could indicate that the license reverted to Avex Mode. However, Sony Pictures Entertainment still has listings for the two edited DVDs that were released through Columbia TriStar. This dub was produced at Point.360 Studios in Los Angeles, California, and was a non-union production, which lead to many actors being uncredited or having to use aliases. Dub Name Changes Within the adaptation, some characters and terminology were either mistranslated or localized to better appeal to a Western audience. * Dr. Gilmore had his professional title constantly switch between "Doctor" and "Professor", owing to both being alternate translations for "hakase". Other characters with the "hakase" title, such as Kozumi, Findor, and Ross, also had this inconsistency crop up. * Dr. Berck and Dr. Findor had their surnames translated literally, becoming "Beruku" and "Findoru". * Dr. Keeley was renamed "Dr. Kiley". * Nichol of the Psychic Assassins became "Nicholas", while Mii was renamed "Mai". * The Pu'Awak princess Dinah had her name alternate between "Dinah" and "Deena", possibly owing to pronunciation trouble from the voice actors. * The Black Ghost leader, who already had the Romanization of his name vary between "Skull" and "Skarle" in the original source, became "Scarl". He was also directly referred to as "Black Ghost" at times, which was further translated into other dubs' languages. * The villain of the Yomi arc had his name rendered as "Van Bogoot", rather than "Van Vogt". This is in part due to the season 2 DVD set using "Van Bogoot" as the Western notation for episode 44's title. The character was also given the first name of "Claus", while he never had a first name spoken in either the manga or anime (instead being referred to as "Van Vogt kaichou", or "Director Van Vogt"). * Dr. Gamo Whisky had his surname altered to be "Asimov", as a possible shout-out to the science fiction author Isaac Asimov. * 003's older brother is referred to as "Jean" and "Jean Arnoul" in credits and references to the manga and 2001 anime. In the dub, he is simply referred to as "Jean-Paul". South Korean Airings (2005, 2006) Due to Sony Pictures holding the international rights for Cyborg 009, their English dub was broadcast on Tooniverse through the year of 2005 with Korean subtitles. The series was poorly received due to the fact that it wasn't dubbed into Korean. A year later, possibly due to a lapse in Sony's contract or for other reasons, the station Animax broadcast a Korean dub of the series. All 51 episodes were translated. However, this dub was never released on home video and no recordings of it can be found. Cyborg 009 has never been rebroadcast since. Notes * A year before its release, a visual development trailer depicting some preliminary concepts was screened at the Shotaro Ishinomori Memorial Museum. While the characters were still designed by Naoyuki Konno, there were a few differences in their looks (most notably, 008 still had his controversial blackface appearance from the manga). The trailer was narrated by Keiichi Noda, and showed various scenes adapted from "Birth", "Assassins", "Mythos", and "Yomi", along with a sequence of the team fighting Cyborgmen in a desert that was animated to specifically showcase their abilities. * The Region 2 DVD box set of episodes 27-48 provides alternative simple English titles for each episode, some which entirely differ from the translations of the actual title. This is why the English dub refers to episode 48 as "When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star..." instead of "From Here to Eternity". Even so, some episodes in Sony's dub had their English titles diverge from both the suggested translations and the official titles, with episode 40 having at least three official competing English titles between the translation, the DVD's alternate title, and Sony's adaptation. * This adaptation ran into some deadline problems during its entire 51-episode run. "Fossils of Evil" was originally rushed and aired as the nineteenth episode, due to "The Hero" being behind schedule. The episode "Yomi Group" was not in the original plans for the series, but wound up created when episodes 47 and 48 were running behind deadlines. As a result, the initial broadcast version of episode 47 had poor and unfinished animation in many parts, with the "Yomi Group" recap showing the more complete versions of the sequences. ** Due to the recap pre-empting episode 48 and airing as part of the series order, this caused episodes 2 and 3 of the GOD'S WAR OVA to be cut and spliced together as one story, as TV Tokyo could not air more than the 51 episodes that were allotted for the order. References Category:Media Category:Anime